


Night Time

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [7]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, 佐藤景瑚/木全翔也
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 17





	Night Time

「和分手三年的初恋男友偶遇当晚就滚上床」，如果要给今天的自己加一个定语，木全翔也觉得这句再适合不过了。

他这么胡思乱想的时候正被佐藤景瑚拥在怀里，浑身被扒得只剩一件轻薄面料的贴身黑色衬衣，纽扣还被解开了，松松垮垮地垂下来挂在臂弯。

三年不见对方做爱的技术又变好了，不知道这期间和多少男男女女搞上了床，尽管三年前他就被这人弄得晕头转向。佐藤擅长同时给人温柔的亲吻和凶猛的冲撞，许久后再度品尝只能说美妙绝伦，他沉浸在这样强烈的爱欲里很快失去自我，别扭了一会儿后就自暴自弃地抱住了男人的后背。

他们今晚是在俱乐部遇见的。会员制的同性酒吧，装潢得低调奢靡，灯光昏暗而暧昧，除了平常夜店里常见的设施之外，这里有靠墙设立的半封闭式包厢，二层房间只给高等级的会员，楼上是酒店。

这样的场所里，木全却并不是作为会员出现，他只是在这打工，在限制级舞台内容之前表演，仅仅作为背景音。通常没多少人会注意，虽然时薪相对少些，但要求不高，受到的骚扰也不多。

可当他今天结束表演后走过那片半封闭包厢，正准备回休息室时，一只手却从某个拉紧黑色半透明纱帘的包间里伸出来，一把拽住了他的手腕。

木全顿住脚看过去，一个穿着高领毛衣、染着白金色头发的漂亮男人笑盈盈地望着他。

“翔也，果然是你。”

他有一瞬间的恍惚，而后认出这是三年前甩了他的佐藤景瑚。见对方没有松手的意思，木全犹豫几秒后迈进了那个包厢。

“翔也……”他拥住对方，把脸埋在青年的肩窝。木全因为表演化了妆，化妆品的气味有点重，佐藤更喜欢嗅他肌肤间清爽的沐浴露味道。

他上周刚回国就被朋友拽着来这家俱乐部，那天他们坐在二层，佐藤兴致缺缺地刷着手机，却在不经意地抬头望向舞台时看到了那个念念不忘的人。可当时距离太远灯光太暗，佐藤并不确定自己是否认错，所以今天干脆拜托朋友帮忙介绍，独自来验证那个猜想。

而事实证明他是正确的。

木全被他抱着、稍微有些僵硬，过了好一会儿才开口问：“有什么事吗？”

佐藤叹了口气，苦笑着说：“你一定要这么冷淡吗，我没想到会在这里碰见你。”

“我好想你。”

冷淡吗？木全想。以前佐藤也总说自己冷淡，可他只是习惯了这样的说话方式，无法用对方期待的热情来回应，所以最后也闹得不开心。而且明明当时是佐藤单方面提出的分手，现在说「很想他」弄得好像是自己甩了他。想到这里，三年前分手时的场景又清晰地浮现在了脑海里，木全迟钝地感觉到胸口发疼。

“你抱太紧了。”他小声说，试图推开佐藤却对上男人湿漉漉的像是含着泪的眼睛，木全愣了神，因而忽视了对方摸进他后腰的手和连同亲吻喂进他嘴里的药片。

“跟我回家吧。”

如何答应了对方的话、如何被裹上了对方的风衣、如何被抱进了车里再被抱上楼，木全都晕晕乎乎不太记得，只有自己过于滚烫的身体和佐藤衣领间又甜又冷的香水味在混沌的记忆里稍显明晰。

亲吻细细密密地落下来，卧室里充斥着淫靡的声响，拉紧窗帘的房间只亮着一盏小灯，地板上散落着衣物， 床上更是一团糟。

他被哄着跪在柔软的长毛地毯上给人口交，张开双唇含住最敏感的顶端，舌尖抵住铃口，笨拙地、小心翼翼地舔舐，然后再包裹住整个顶端，大口吮吸，双手握住没含到的部位来回抚摸。

佐藤抚摸他的头顶，白皙的皮肤衬上金发让男人看起来精致得像玩偶娃娃。木全却走神地想到高中时黑发的佐藤，不一样的感觉，但同样帅气好看，学生间都谈论着他同时和多人交往、不介意对方的性别之类的无聊八卦。

所以那样受欢迎的佐藤为什么会来追他呢？这是木全想了不止一次的问题。

一定是玩笑吧，就连决定也是孩子气的掰手腕，三年级和一年级的教室隔得很远，佐藤几乎跨过大半个教学楼来找他比赛。面对面挽起袖子他才发现佐藤真的锻炼得很好，比赛时对方游刃有余地微笑着看着他，最后果然输了，也就答应了交往。

因为觉得是玩笑，所以最后被佐藤提出分手时，木全也没计较。佐藤是他第一个男性交往对象也是第一个做爱对象，但想想看自己也没亏什么，只是后来偶尔想起这件事的时候，木全会觉得胸口闷闷的，像被人用手反复揉捏着心脏。

粗长的性器在口腔内反复进出，木全被弄得想干呕，佐藤毫不怜惜地猛插几下后释放在他嘴里，拔出来的时候阴茎和舌尖还连着一根银丝。他的嘴唇被磨得绯红，眼里被呛出泪花，青年难耐地解开衬衫纽扣，露出大片泛红的肌肤。

佐藤把他抱起来亲吻，扶着他软掉的身子，让他坐在自己大腿上。木全晕乎乎的，口腔里全是男人精液的腥味，他只感觉自己勃起的部位压着佐藤的小腹，越是反抗性地扭动身体越会使摩擦带来快感。 

那根坚硬的东西抵在腹部，对方想要挣脱却不自觉地蹭到才射过一次的性器，害得他又硬了起来。佐藤恶意地顶了顶青年的屁股，双手掰开那两瓣柔软的臀肉，把再次勃起的阴茎卡在缝隙里面，盯着木全一瞬间惊愕的表情，停住了动作。 

被男人的火热卡在股缝里，坚硬和涨大的程度让木全绷紧了身子。他抬起腰想要躲开对方贴上来的器官，可佐藤却不允许他这样做，反而攥着他的身子向下压，逼迫着挤压磨蹭硬挺的性器。 

“真色情啊，翔也……”男人凑到他耳边低声说。

他被刺激得不行，涨红的顶端胡乱戳弄着佐藤结实的腹肌，莫名的羞耻感和无法抗拒的快感涌上来把他吞噬。木全慌乱地咬紧唇，搂住对方颈脖的手扣得更死，颤抖着满满地射了出来。 

“你多久没做了？”佐藤看着两人腹间黏稠的白浊，饶有兴味地问趴在自己胸口喘息的人，他抚摸着对方的头发，带着些爱怜的意味。然而木全没力气回答，他仰起脸、朦胧的眼睛里全是无辜的情欲，佐藤觉得下腹更加胀热，狠狠咬住对方的嘴唇，同时把性器抵在了木全的后穴。

他边爱抚对方的身体边向深处拓进，药片作用下即使没用润滑剂也湿得一塌糊涂。木全的身体又绵又软，紧致的肠壁吸附着发硬发痛的阴茎，温暖得像是要融化掉。青年压抑着呻吟，灼热的呼吸喷在他颈窝，随着他努力深入的动作而颤抖。

直到全部挤进对方的身体，佐藤才开始缓缓律动起来，用一种缓慢的节奏耐心地勾起更汹涌的情欲。 

在顶端偶然擦过某一处时，他听到木全兀然拔高的呻吟，但随即就被拼命遏止住。佐藤漫不经心地退出一半，然后又猛地撞上那一点，满意地听到了对方失措的泣音，被拥住的身体更是剧烈一颤。他开始快速地撞击那个敏感点，每一次都能感受到木全的颤栗。

“这样就受不了了吗？”佐藤亲吻他的脸颊，撩起他松散下来的额发。

男人的性器还在他身体里不停作恶，带着不可言说的压迫感、用力侵犯他。直到抽插的频率快到难以相信的程度，木全摇晃着身体仰起颈脖，露出脆弱的喉结，佐藤低头吮吸他红肿挺立的乳尖。

在疯狂的冲撞中，从内部那点传来一阵电流，木全的眼前花白一片，后穴绞紧了吸附住炙热的性器，从另一方得到的高潮让他感到莫名的恐惧。 

精液被射在了身体里面，汗水浸湿了他的额发，半软的性器顶端不受控制地淌出稀薄的液体。 

然而白皙的臀部还留着佐藤发狠顶撞时掐出的红痕，后穴的情况也非常糟糕，被蹂躏得一片红肿，对方退出时还在可怜兮兮地吐着精液。带出的液体和木全自己流出的东西糊在腿根和股间，汁水淋漓，看着让人心痒。

“翔也超厉害哦。”男人满心欢喜地夸赞他，像对待宝物一样吻了又吻，“要不要再来一次？”

连最后一件衬衫也被脱下，面对面的姿势，他被握着大腿进出，要是佐藤稍微松开手不扶着的话，被操得没有力气的双腿就会打颤。木全盯着两人的交合处，看着那里被操得红肿，胀大的阴茎把后穴塞得满满的，浅色的皱褶都一一撑开，很勉强地吞着，抽出时带出的粉色嫩肉谄媚地讨好着兴奋的粗硬性器。

佐藤挤进去，却感觉这样的动作变得异常艰难，湿热的甬道似乎变得更烫更紧，吸附住体内作祟的东西死死不放。

他抬头一看，木全咬着自己的下唇，睫毛被泪水打湿了沾到一起，妆哭花了，眼圈红红的、鼻尖也红红的。他想起两人第一次做的时候，木全也是哭得厉害，却硬撑着没出声，那时候自己怎么哄他的来着？

佐藤俯下身，放轻了声音：“乖，我的小兔子，不要忍着了。”

他越是向下压，性器插得就越深，又因为里面夹太紧，这样的动作缓慢有力，木全能清晰地感觉到那根东西挤开自己的身体，突起的筋脉那么明显，圆润的龟头顶在肠壁上，刮蹭着每ー处敏感，快要把人折磨疯。

“我想听你的声音。”

佐藤暂时把性器埋在他的深处没有律动，等待着木全缓过劲。在对方稍微放松的时刻，男人坏心眼地加重力度抽插，满意地听到身下人破碎的喘息。

木全的腿已经完全抬不起来，整个人无力地躺在床上承受着侵犯，随着佐藤顶撞的节奏上下晃动，好几次被戳到敏感点，腰都直接弹起来。

“停、停下来……我不要了……”青年扭动着身子想要逃脱男人的桎梏，却毫无作用，射过一次的阴茎非常敏感，被佐藤压着、半软的性器贴着对方的腹部，折磨得浑身颤抖，然而后面的抽插还在继续，弄得他话都说不完整，只剰下哽咽和呻吟。

之前射进去的精液在这次的动作中被拔出的阴茎带了出来，糊在股间湿漉漉的一片。水声和肉体的撞击声非常明显，佐藤掰开他的臀瓣侵入，每一次大开大合都顶到那个敏感点上，木全的身体颤抖得厉害，最后在对方射出来之前就昏睡了过去。

将人抱去浴室清理、细细擦净被泪痕冲花的妆容之后，佐藤抱着青年温暖的身体斜靠在床头，他看着木全白皙素净的脸，对方似乎睡着了，安静地蜷在他怀里。

已近深夜，街道上几乎没有行人，偶有车辆驶过，轮胎碾过马路的声音模糊而遥远，城市的霓虹灯连成明亮的蛛网。佐藤望向窗外，想起以前和木全在一起的时候。

他一直喜欢黏糊糊的肢体接触，稍微有好感的人都会靠上去又搂又抱，但是抱着木全的时候，总觉得有哪里不同。少年不会推开他，乖顺地沉默地仍由他拥抱，因为十公分的身高差，他需要稍弓着背才能把下巴放在对方肩膀上。

「和他在一起也不错」，佐藤有时会这么觉得。哪怕当初和木全交往只是因为输掉了和朋友的赌局，可他最后也沉溺了进去。但越喜欢心里却越想逃避，比起认认真真的恋爱，他或许更适合不费心思的游戏，可每次对上木全清亮的黑眼睛，他都感到无言与隐隐的愧疚，因此在父亲要求他出国时，佐藤没有反抗就答应了，也顺势提出了分手。

习惯逃避的、怯懦的胆小鬼。

他低下头，看着枕在自己怀里的木全，青年的黑发柔软又顺滑，佐藤忍不住伸出手去抚摸。

“翔也......”

他轻声念对方的名字，然后在对方的脸上印下一个浅浅的吻。

END.


End file.
